Daisies From Heaven
by spazzycrimeshowfreak
Summary: High school fanfiction. one-shot. I suck at summaries. Just read it! FYI this is my very first fanfiction! *Warning character death*


**A/N this is my first fanfiction so leave ****suggestions please.**

* * *

The lights appeared out of the darkness. I looked at them. They were bright. They kept coming closer, and closer. The whistle blew. I stopped walking and realized that I was in the way. I wanted to walk away and out of the way, but my legs didn't want to. I tried to get down and crawl, but I couldn't crawl away. They got closer and closer. I looked around and I was not tied onto the tracks. What's wrong with me? I thought. It was too close for comfort. I screamed, but nothing wanted to come out. I tried and tried and tried. It got closer and closer, lights getting brighter and brighter, whistle getting louder and louder. I closed my eyes.

"Caitlin!" I opened my eyes. I was confused. I am in my bed, safe and my sheets were soaking with sweat.

"Caitlin you were screaming. What happened? Tell me."

"You know I don't like it when you call me Caitlin." I explained what happened. "What does all that mean, Mom?"

"Well for one thing maybe you should stop watching scary movies, and hanging out with your friends at night… not that I know anything. She winked

I looked at her in shock.

"Just go back to sleep." She kissed my forehead and walked out. Once I heard her go back to bed, I got up took a shower, threw my sheets in the washer, and made my bed with new sheets and went back to sleep.

Today at school my best friend Abby and I had every class together. We never left each other's side.

"Hey Abs!" I walked in to the garden where we meet everyday before school.

"Hey Kate!" she said as she hugged me. "Ready for Math?"

"Gosh no!"

"Me Neither. Ms. Bailey hates my guts!"

RING!

We both headed off to Math. After two long hours of that we had a brake and went back to the garden. We sat on the bench and had small talk and we watched guys walk by. Then I saw him… I saw the guy who I've had a crush on for as long as I remember.

"Look who it is… It's—

"SHHHHHH." I said as I covered her mouth. As soon as I did I regretted it. She licked my hand.

RING! Yes! Saved by the bell! Abby and I had history next. Most boring subject ever! I just try to keep my eyes open for two more hours then I have lunch.

I see something coming. I cant do anything. I am scared I am going to die. Help I yell. HELP! HELP! No one cares. There are people watching. They laugh. I cry. No one cares… I sob.

"KATE!" Abby yelled in my ear. I jumped up.

"Don't do that Abigail" Dr. Mallard said. "That my have done hearing damage."

"I'm fine." I added. "Sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep." I said I wiped the weird tear out of the outer corner of my eye while no one was looking.

"That's Ok as long as you catch up on what we did when you fell asleep than your good." I smiled Dr. Mallard what the best teacher ever.

RING! Everyone ran out of that class like a bullet in a gun. I just stayed seated along with Abby. When we left we were the last ones on the class.

Yet again we went to the garden and we at our lunch. People watched. Tony walked by flirting with a blond yet again. Everyone knows he is a player, but every time he goes for someone then they forget all the stuff people warned them about. He is a pig, and a child, and everything else.

RING! I went to Science yet again with Abby. We had to do a lab today, and Tony DiNozzo is my partner. So yet I did all the work as he talked about the blond he met at lunch. I ignored him and I just kept working. Once I was finished we waited as he continued his story that I blocked out a while ago.

"KATIEEEEE!" I snapped back into reality.

"WHAAAAATT? And don't call me Katie!"

"Come On! I like that nick-name!"

"Fine… I don't care… only YOU can call me that." As I said 'You' I pocked him in the chest.

"Owwww that hurt, Katie"

"You big baby!" I said teasingly.

RINGGGGGGGG RI-RINGGGGG! I internally laughed. Sometimes at odd time they mess with the bell to make it keep re-ringing. I walked to Abby's locker she got her stuff and went home while I went to my locker and got my stuff and started walking home.

I was walking along the sidewalk and Abby was texting the randomist crap that she can think of. Then I herd him call my name… here we go

"Hey Kate!" I looked up and saw Tony truanting over to me. I smirked and rolled my eyes. Tony is a Football player he is always trying to impress.

"Hey" He said looking deep into my eyes.

"Hey I thought you only talked to me on Tuesdays after school and you were off with a different blond every other day of the week." I looked down and started to walk again with a smile on my face.

"That hurt, Katie." He said dramatically flashing his green shinny green eyes at me. I rolled my eyes.

"You big baby…" I said teasingly. "Wow this is Daja Vu." I laughed and so did he. He looked into my eyes and I smirked. He smiled back at me. "Well this is where I turn." I pointed in the direction across the train tracks.

"Okay. I will watch you cross safely before I go." Replied Tony. I smiled and walked off. I listened for a train coming and felt the tracks for vibrations. All clear to walk. I was about to walk onto the other side when I saw a daisy lying across the train track with a note that said my name.

I squatted down to it I picked it up and I smiled and smelled the sweet scent of the daisy. I opened the note and it read:

_Dear my Katie,_

_I know that I am a jock and stuff and may chase girls and flirt with them, but when I saw you the first time, you were different. You stood out. you are brave. You are beautiful. And I was wondering if you would like to go on a date sometime? _

_ With love,_

_Tony_

I smiled, looked up, and yelled "Yes I would like to go on a date with you," I turned around and saw Tony with another daisy that he hid under his letterman jacket. I smiled. I heard a train coming so I walked off, or so I thought. I was still standing there. I wanted to move but couldn't and I thought to myself is this is really happening?

"Kate there is a train coming you should get off!" yelled Tony. I tried to yell, but that didn't work. I compromised and looked at Tony. I put on my puppy eyes to make him come here. I saw him move towards me and I thought ok he is going to drag me off.

But then he started to run towards me and then I closed my eyes hoping this was not happening to me. Hoping it was a dream.

BAM!

I woke up in what I thought was my bed but the lights where far too white for that. I figured out I was in the hospital hearing the beeping of heart monitors. I saw my Mom and Abby sitting in the chairs and I saw that Tony was in the same room.

"Mom?" I crooked. She and Abby looked up. My mom walked over and held my hand. I saw that she and Abby had been crying because her eyeliner is smeared. "Is Tony Alright?" I added very quietly

"Yeah he is awake. All he cared about was that you were ok and that you got the two daisies. I smirked and forced myself to turn my head to look at him. I saw that he was already looking at me. I smiled. I saw two daisies in a vase and my smile widened. My mom and Shannon left the room to get some food. They hadn't eaten a thing in a very long while.

Once they were out of sight Tony got up wincing in pain and walked over to me

"Hey Kate." He side sitting on the edge of my bed. He grabbed the two daisies that were in the vase. He held them out. I grabbed them and smiled.

"You know your not supposed to be up yet."

"Ya I know, but I may never be able to do this." She bent down and kissed me. It was soft and it was filled with love and passion. We broke apart. I smiled.

"I know we are both going to die… so I want you to know that I will love you for the rest of my love. Even when I die, I will love you in the after life…_forever and all eternity_" I said

"I don't think we were live more that two hours more. I will love you _forever and all eternity_." He smiled and kissed me again as I adjusted so he and lay down next to me. I held a daisy in one and held Tony's hand in the other while he held the other daisy.

Kate's mom and Abby came back they saw Tony and Kate together in one bed and saw there last breathe as both the monitors went off at the same time and the daisies turn to ash. Everyone new they were the perfect couple. Everyone knew that they would love each other _forever and all eternity._

* * *

_**A/N hope you like it!**  
_


End file.
